


Breaking the Sky/A Liar's Wonderland

by MillsLesley



Series: Memories of Creation [1]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-07
Updated: 2013-12-07
Packaged: 2018-01-03 21:59:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1073538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MillsLesley/pseuds/MillsLesley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The start of the series, the start of the world itself and the creatures living within it.<br/>{<b>Bunch of religious bullshit to my interpretation, so if you will complain about it, just don't read it, please</b>}</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking the Sky/A Liar's Wonderland

In the begging, all was dust, darkness surrounded everywhere and everything, monsters of all kind lived there, the Earth humans know was created a lot latter, this was just the start of the “new life”, at first, angels didn't know what to do with those terrific creatures, so they asked God for the solution of the puzzle, God looked at the confused and desperate angels, and laughed.

“ _Create light with your own flesh, so the monsters may be afraid of the pure light of the angels._ ”

And so they did, a lot of them died making something big, what you today will call as “the Sun”, seeing the destruction of most of the monsters, God laughed at the foolish angels again, the problem was, one side of the Earth was covered in light while the other was covered in darkness.

“ _With your own hands, fight the creatures of darkness, so they may be afraid of the light and soul you hold inside of your pure body._ ”

And so the foolish angels fought the beasts of darkness until most of them where dead again, the ones that came back alive, where mostly tainted with the darkness. Defying God, those angels where forced to create a place where they could be on their own, what today you would call “Hell”, and so God laughed again, trowing there, not just those tainted angels, but most of their relatives and friends.

“ _The rest of you may be faithful to me, and with your faith, and the blood of those who where tainted, create a place where you can trow this beasts from the darkness into._ ”

And so, those who still had faith in God went and created what you now call as “the Purgatory”, more of those angels where tainted by the darkness of the world, but this time didn't go to Hell, they didn't get tainted from their will, so God slit their wings off, making them a new “race”, the one who would take care of the tainted Earth he had created so long ago, those, where what you would call today “the first humans”.

But even so, the darkness was able to create other creature that hunted the humans, but God didn't have enough angels to just taint and battle, so he had an idea, he created something to guard the humans from anything, but at the same time, something that would be able to destroy them when time comes – and so he laughed.

“ _The ones faithful to me, may bring me 2 souls of humans, 4 souls of different monsters, and 2 souls of angels, with them, I shall create the ones who will protect the life of this tainted and poor creatures._ ”

And so the faithful and foolish angels did, by bringing him the soul of an angel, and the soul of a vampire from the shadows, God created the first one of them, _War_ , the first of them all, the one created to fight, but just it's presence made the humans fight themselves.

So, with the soul of a human and the soul of a manticore, God created  _Conquest_ , the one who would conquer over the humans and make peace once again, but that one also brought chaos to Earth, diseases started to go over the humans, making them worry.

And with the first two failing, God them got the soul of an angel and the soul of a siren from the dark sea, that one would be called  _Famine_ , helping the humans to harvest food and cook, but them, the same one that gave them hope, stole it from them, hard winters came down the tainted creatures, who, now, didn't have food to eat.

At last, the end the suffering of those poor creatures, God got the soul of a human and the soul of a zombie, he them created the last one,  _Death_ , the one that was finally able to take those tainted souls to rest, ending with the suffering over the land, but bringing fear to the human heart.

As that, the four horseman's lived on Earth without the knowledge of the humans, and all went well, until the wars started, humans couldn't be controlled anymore, they had gotten so much power that they started to overcome God's will over things. And killing each other, the humans destroyed themselves. Not liking what he saw, God left the horseman's on Hell to rot over his own mistake.

 

 


End file.
